Concerts
by souled-angel
Summary: Spike is one of America's hugest rockstars. When he's touring California, the Summers' girls are lucky enough to have snagged themselves some tickets. Even though Buffy's not his biggest fan, could she be his biggest chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This was a fiction that I posted on a long time ago, but got taken off. I have already got a few chapters written, which I have improved on, ready to go on the site. I just have to see how many people are going to read it before I start posting it regularly again. I'll put them up slowly, so I can give new people time to read it and all that. I'm big with the suspense

**AmethystDragon81 -** You're an absolute diamond. It's the best way I can describe you for giving me the inspiration to put this fiction back up again. Thank you so much for giving me the push to try this fiction one more time.

If anyone is to thank for this fiction existing right this moment, it's her.

--

"Oh. My. GOD!" Dawn squealed as she read the morning paper.

Buffy walked over and peered over her shoulder. "What?"

"Spike is touring! We have to go!" she gasped, shoving the newspaper at Buffy.

Buffy smiled. Spike was Dawn's favourite singer. Buffy personally wasn't that interested in him, but Dawn had all five of his albums, and enough posters to cover her room twice.

Scanning the article, Buffy saw the price of the tickets. "Dawnie… we can't afford anything that expensive. With the price of everything at the moment, it's a wonder we can afford anything, really."

"But Buffy! It's a once in a lifetime thing! He's coming to Sunnydale! From England! No-one does that!"

Buffy laughed, "If I were you, I'd be entering as many competitions as I could, and possibly aiming for a job right about now."

Dawn put on a sulky face, "Maybe Willow will pay…"

"Dawn! Willow has enough to deal with! And she has to pay for Tara's surgery! And don't even think about asking Xander… he's getting married soon. Can you imagine how short of cash he's going to be?"

"Fine."

Buffy sighed and watched Dawn get of the stool and stomp upstairs, where she put one of Spike's songs on as loud as she could.

--

"Call now if you know the answer…" the radio-presenter said.

Willow gasped. She knew this one! The past week they had been asking meek television-referenced questions, but here was a question she actually knew the answer to! Who knew how big the cash prize could be today? Yesterday some girl had won four thousand dollars and the latest CD's of the season.

Picking up the phone, she dialed in the number.

"Hey there, this is 45.9 Trinity of Stars! Do you know the exact mathematical expression of pi?"

"Yes!" Willow said excitedly, "Three point one four one five nine two six five!"

A moment paused before the presenter spoke again, "And that's…. correct! Stay on the line to see what you've won!"

Willow bounced up and down on the spot, her smile wide as anything.

After what seemed like hours, someone spoke again, "Hello?"

"Hi!" Willow exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you've won ten thousand dollars! Plus backstage tickets to Spike's concert! He'll be touring California for three whole weeks! From Eureka, to Redding, to Sacramento, to San Francisco where he stays for two nights, to Monterey, to Bakersfield, to Santa Maria, to Santa Barbara, to Los Angeles where he stays for three nights, to Long Beach for two nights, to Palm Springs for two nights, to San Diego for two nights then in Sunnydale for the rest of his tour!"

Willow squealed on the other end of the line. Wow. Ten thousand dollars!

--

Dawn walked inside. She hated school. They never did anything special. And Janice's mum had bought tickets to Spike's upcoming concert. It wasn't fair. Janice had her mum and her sister, and they were all going to the concert together.

All Dawn had was Buffy. And she couldn't even afford groceries. They went in the lottery frequently, but never won. It was always a huge disappointment. Their biggest win was twenty dollars.

"Dawnie? Could you come in here please?" Buffy called from the lounge room.

Dawn threw her bag on the ground and walked to Buffy, noticing Willow immediately.

"Willow! Hows Tara?"

Willow's smile wiltered slightly and she sighed, "They're still giving her the meds which are definitely helping… but we'll never know if she'll be the same Tara she was when we first met her."

Willow and Tara had been involved in a serious car accident, only months ago. Willow had survived with only a few bumps and bruises, but Tara had suffered mental damage, and had been admitted to the psyche ward.

Dawn gritted her teeth and nodded solemnly. No need to get emotional. Tara would get better. She had to. It wasn't fair that she should lose her mother and her friend in the same decade.

"On a higher note, I won a radio competition!" Willow exclaimed, slapping her hands down on her thighs for emphasis.

Dawn brightened immediately, "Ooh! What did you win?"

"Well…" Willow looked over at Buffy excitedly and Buffy looked back at her expectantly. It was obvious to Dawn that Buffy didn't know what she had won either, "I won ten thousand dollars!"

"Oh my god," Buffy gasped.

"Wow!"

"Wills… this is huge! Do you know what you can do with that? You can get Tara out of hospital, get her that operation! And you can hire a bedside nurse!" Buffy exclaimed.

"That's not all…" Willow continued.

Dawn tilted her head, "You got more?"

"I won tickets to a concert."

Dawn could have sworn her heard skipped a beat. "Which concert?"

Willow smiled at her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my God! Are you serious? You won tickets to _his_ concert?"

"Now, I'm going to give both the tickets to Buffy. One is for you, one is for her – but there are some conditions that occur," Dawn listened carefully, "One – you have to be an angel for the next three weeks. Two – Your room must remain tidy. Three – You have to learn all his songs off by heart, and four – you have to get autographs."

"How am I going to get autographs? I'll be in the crowd. He won't have near three seconds to sign anything, and even if he does, it won't be mine he signs."

Willow smiled again, "That's the beauty of it. I won backstage passes."

Dawn squealed, her heart racing. "Oh my god!"

"Wow," came Buffy's voice. She hadn't spoken for at least five minutes, "That's amazing Wills – are you sure?"

"Yep, the tix are all yours. Just make sure Dawnie is good, and she gets one. One request for you Buffy – you have to know all his songs. Steal Dawn's CD's what ever. Just learn them. And learn about him. I'm not having you go to a concert knowing nothing about him."

Buffy smiled, "Will do. Thanks, Will."

Dawn matched her smile, "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

Willow laughed, "Anytime. I'm not that into him. I'm not much into male singers at all anymore."

Dawn was over the moon. She didn't know she could get this excited. Wait till Janice found out! Wow. Backstage…

Wait. That meant she was going to meet him. _Oh my god._

_--_

**A/N: **I would really like some reviews again for this fiction. It went so well before it was taken off, at least ten reviews for each chapter - I was so proud!

I know I can't expect the same amount if you've already read it, but you never know, I could change somethings.

Thank you for giving it another chance!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The song in this chapter is **Someday - Nickelback**. Thank you all so so so much for reviewing this fiction. It means so much to me that you're willing to read it. Thank you.

**ness345: **I'm glad you still like it. I'm still trying what to think of for new chapters. For this fic and all my others. I'm bad. I shouldn't have this many WIP's.  
**sexyspike: **That's great! I hope you like this chapter, too.  
**Lifes-Slayer: **Thank you! I really hope that you think the rest of the story is that good!  
**The Red Sox And The Yankee: **You'll find out what happens next soon enough. Until then, here's a chapter  
**wantthefireback: **I love your user name. Sorry, random. I love AU's with any sort of music in them, but not too much. Unfortunately, I'm a huge hypocrite, and this is gonna be filled with songs. Mostly Nickelback at first...  
**Celtic Cross: **I thank a good friend of mine on the site for this story going back up at all. It was my favourite, to be honest, got me real cranky when it was taken off.  
**Duckies: **I'm a slow poster, I'm sorry. And they're all right there to post, too. Guess you could call me lazy  
**AmethystDragon81: **Thank you! I really appreciate your review seeing as you've already read it. Hope all is well!  
**chelein: **I hope you like  
**My Blondie Bear: **And I shall.  
**Spike's-baby-gurl: **I'm afraid it doesn't speed up very soon, but there is chemistry. Oh yes. Chemistry. Annoys the shit out of me with sexual tension, but I throw it in anyway.  
**ONIX-21: **And updates you shall get.  
**LoveHiei-Rine:** My website hates me, so its really irregularly updated. I just mooch of because I don't want to pay for one that manages itself. I'm lazy like that.

Sorry I didn't post sooner, enjoy!

---

Buffy sat at the computer desk. She had typed in Spike, and random sites showing fan fiction, magazines and sticks came up, but nothing specifically about Spike the singer.

She sighed, minimising the browser and looking to the other, which was slightly more specific, asking for Spike the Singer, rather than just Spike.

She clicked on the first option and it took her to a website splattered with pictures of Spike. She smiled to herself, "There you are."

It was a site he had made for himself, that somehow a search-engine had found and plastered on their's. She looked at the pictures. He was a bit of Billy-Idol-look-a-like. Bleached blonde hair, fit body, leather. She looked up to a spot where you could download his music and shrugged, clicking on the link.

A huge list of songs came up, with really big files – and with her internet connection, she could barely get one.

Looking through them, there was only one which took her fancy. She looked at the text below.

**'I wrote this song about my ex… Drusilla. She was everything to me. She left after an argument of sorts. What happened was that we didn't pay enough attention to what was right in front of us. The love that could keep us going. Hey – I'm love's bitch, I did everything for her. Then she left, and when I tried to right my wrongs, she was already with someone else. Anyway – this is one of my best.'**

Buffy's cursor hovered over 'download' for at least a minute before she finally clicked it. A new window opened, showing the process of the download. She minimized it and went back to searching his site. Why he would want to make a site full of images of himself she didn't know.  
She clicked on the Self-Biography link, finding a fact file and autobiography on him. She frowned scanned it. He sure had a lot to say about himself…

All of a sudden the download completed. She smiled. Internet speed was definitely improving.

Dawn probably already had this song on one of the CD's, but hey. It was fun knowing that he liked the song too…

She clicked play and listened closely to it, whilst also reading the biography.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
_  
**Spike. An Auto-Biography. And some-what of an online journal.**

My name is actually William. William Rails. The way I came across Spike is twisted. But it also makes sense. Rails sounds like something of a train – right? Well, Train tracks are made out of Rail-road spikes… A friend of mine, who babbles an awful lot said something about that, and it's been my name since I was fifteen. I'm twenty-three now…

Buffy smirked. She was twenty-two.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late_

She smiled at the lyrics. They were really good. And easy to read.

**I hate being twenty-three. Everyone assumes I'm a sex god. Everyone assumes everything. What says I can't just be a guy that can sing?  
Yeah, anyway. Singing can be good… Has highlights. I write all my own stuff. Most of the time anyway. When I was nineteen I got into some really hard-core stuff. I've been hooked on alcohol for about five years, but I'm not an alcoholic. I'm not half as dangerous as everyone assumes. I don't carry a knife around or anything…**

She laughed. God, this was random… God, _he_ was random, but he was funny. She liked funny…

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

This was a good song. It signified his pain of losing. It was obviously a little older than what she could have downloaded, but it was great.

**Imagine being someone famous… Never getting to go out without at least five people noticing you. It's bloody annoying. And it's what I get day-in day-out. I get the occasional poofter come up to me asking for a signed ass, and the occasional bird asking for something more, but what can I do? Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I can be a bloody wanker.**

Buffy smiled. It was true. He was a good guy – it was just fame that was bringing out the worst… and the articles she read…

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

So he was going to make it okay with Drusilla? But did he ever? Buffy's heart went out to him. She knew how it felt to have not realized the love soon enough. It was one of the worst feelings in the world.

**When I'm not singing, I write songs. Or I play the guitar. Two of my hobbies. I have many. Music is a huge part of my life. Has been forever. My mother died some time ago, and she was really into poetry – mainly what I wrote. So I have been writing poetry forever also. Yes, that does make me an English Ponce, but everyone in England has their flaws.  
**  
Buffy laughed to herself. She liked his sarcastic humor.

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_  
**I have five albums out at the moment… not all good, but I like them. That's most likely because I wrote them…**

_Nothing's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

**England is such a relaxing place. I'm touring California soon. Should be fun. I'm worried about the memories though – I met a girl there once. Things didn't turn out the best… Things never turn out the best when I'm in love. I always screw it up…  
**  
_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I'm Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that_

**I never fixed things up between us, and I should have. You never know – Drusilla could have been the one. I'm a real sap when it comes to love…**

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

**Yeah… That's about me. English-bred-ponce-named-William. I have some answers to those questions on those sites bout me…  
**  
_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

**My hair is actually light brown. In French it's called châtains. Don't ask how I know that.  
I have naturally blue eyes and I smoke casually. My favourite drink is bourbon and my most memorable moment? That was when…**

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
_  
**That was when I met Dru. When I felt love for the first time.**

The song ended at the same time she finished reading. She smiled to herself. This guy sounded okay…

---

**A/N: **I'd really love to know what you think, so please review! I have got the next two chapters pre-written, from when it was on last, but I can squeeze in suggestions if you have any for the fast approaching concert...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Another chapter for this one. Pre-written, and slightly editored, my style :P

**Celtic Cross: **The lyrics are Someday - Nickelback -- and thankyou SO much! I'm so glad that you liked it!  
**wantthefireback:** The backstage, and the concert and EVERYTHING is right around the corner  
**LoveHiei-Rine:** You'll find out what happens soon enough  
**MyBlondieBear:** They'll meet face to face soon, they'll talk to each other in a little while...  
**Lifes-Slayer:** Completely forgot about updating, sorry!!! Here you go!

--

"Dawnie?" Buffy walked into the house and glanced into the kitchen to see her sister sitting at the island eating what appeared to be cold pizza.

"Mmm?"

Buffy smiled slightly at her, before putting the keys down on the table, "Tasty?"

Dawn finished her mouthful and smiled brightly, "Not really."

She sounded so cheerful now. Actually, she had sounded cheerful since Willow had given the tickets to them. And she had stuck to her word. Her room was spotless and she was acting like an absolute angel.

Laughing, Buffy set down a plastic bag of necessary foods that she had picked up from the supermarket.

"What would you say if I told you we were going shopping this afternoon? As a reward for you excellent behavior?"

Dawn's eyes lit up. "I'll go get my bag!"

With that, she sprinted upstairs and out of sight. Buffy chuckled softly, picking up her purse and keys and making her way to the front door, where she waited for Dawn, who returned in seconds.

"Ready to go?" Buffy asked.

"Ready to go!"

--

Neither Summer's girl could drive – Dawn was too young and Buffy wasn't the sort that you would let on the road, so the girls were forced to walk to the mall.

"Okay, here's the deal. We buy each other's clothes… so we don't disagree. I mean – if you choose for me, and I choose for you… we can't… you know?" Dawn raised her eyebrows at her sister's twisted logic, but nodded just the same, "And… we'll probably have to stick to op shops… I can't afford much…" Again, Dawn nodded.

"Can we go now?" she asked, turning and looking to a store that held assorted second-hand clothing.

Buffy nodded, and Dawn sprinted into the shop. Smiling, Buffy followed.

When she got inside the store, she realized her sister was the one carrying the two foot high pile of clothes.

"Dawnie?"

"Hey… I thought we could…" She put the clothes on a seat, "Choose a select amount of clothes then choose from them?"

"Good plan. But that sparkly orange number you got there? It's of the bad…"

Dawn smirked, "Yeah… fine. No orange. It doesn't suit you anyway."

For a second Buffy boiled over with anger, but she controlled it and walked over to a rack, where she began to gather outfits for her sister.

After about ten minutes, the girls met up where they had split, each with an equal pile of clothes for the other.

"Okay… so how's this gonna work?" Buffy asked Dawn.

"Here," Dawn gave her a huge pile of clothes, "Take it and sort it. What you want, and what you don't want. Then we can eliminate one by one."

Buffy nodded her agreement.

--

The girls had been sorting their clothes for yet another ten minutes. Buffy's pile was barely a third of the size that it had been when she received it. Dawn had clothes in there that would barely cover her chest. She didn't want to go to a concert where it felt and looked like she was a street whore or something.

Dawn on the other hand was looking for more revealing clothes. Buffy had chosen nun outfits. Dawn giggled. Nun outfits. She'd have to bring that up later.

She turned as she was tapped on the shoulder, turning around to face Buffy, who was looking at her sheepishly.

"What?"

Buffy held up the tiny pile of clothes that she had left. Dawn laughed and held up hers, which was a similar size.

"Process of elimination?"

Dawn nodded and sat on the chair in the middle of the store.

Dawn held up a pair of plain black pants and a red top, and Buffy grimaced. Buffy, in turn, held up a tight red skirt and a singlet. Dawn shook her head.

Dawn held up a knee length dress. "Does that have… stains on it?" her sister asked.

"This is a second-hand store, Buffy…" she replied, discarding the item.

They went on like this for what seemed like ever. Finally, they settled on clothes.

They hung the rejected clothes back on the rack and ventured to the change rooms with their chosen outfits.

--

Buffy peeked her head out of the change rooms and glanced around.

"Dawn?" she whispered.

Dawn stepped out of her cubicle, smiling.

She looked almost twenty. Buffy's eyes traveled over her. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…

Dawn span around. She was wearing a black denim skirt lined with red lace at the bottom with a tight red t-shirt, patterned with black musical notes in a diagonal alignment. Inwardly cringing, Buffy forced a smile.

"Do you think you look a little… uh…" she searched for the words without success.

"Skanky?"

Buffy frowned, but nodded.

"Nope. I think it's perfect. And look!" she held out a pair of black, high-healed leather boots, "These would cover up my legs! No over-exposure!"

Sighing, Buffy stepped out of the change rooms.

Dawn grinned. She had known Buffy would choose this. She was wearing a skimpy white tanktop with the black silhouetted outline of a guitar on the front. She also wore the black denim jeans that Dawn had found at the back of one of the racks. They hugged her legs really tightly. Which was perfect if she wanted to look hot. But she didn't. She didn't want to come across at a hoe when she met this guy.

She tried to tone it down by slipping on a pair of pointed black shoes with a slight heal and no back. All it did was add a slightly casual edge.

"Can we get them, Buffy! Please? They're perfect!"

"Do I look like a-"

"No! You look perfect!" Dawn exclaimed running back into her change room cubicle and shutting the curtain before Buffy could object.

--

The two girls walked home with their bags full of make-up, clothes, shoes and underwear.

Dawn had insisted Buffy buy new underwear – 'just in case'. Just in case what, she didn't know. What did Dawn expect? That she was going to jump this guy at his first sexist comment? At his first compliment?

_"I like your eyes…" Spike whispered._

Buffy felt her heart rate accelerate. She began to breath heavily, and Spike watched her curiously. Next thing she knew, she had flown across the room and straddled him on the couch dry humping him senseless, all the while tangling her tongue with his... in front of Dawn.

Buffy laughed out loud. What a funny thought.

"Oh my god! Only two days to go!" Dawn squealed as they reached the front door.

Buffy's smile was wiped away as she groaned. Oh my god. Only two days to go.

--

**A/N: **Tell me what you thought of that! I have to know where to go if I'm gonna keep going with it!


End file.
